


Let Me Go

by AgTung_Alcremist



Series: Fullmetal Musical [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Crack, Song: Let It Go (Disney), What if DiTF was Elsa, What if Elsa was the DiTF, or should i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgTung_Alcremist/pseuds/AgTung_Alcremist
Summary: Disney's classic, Let It Go, but with the addition (substitution?) of a certain Homunculus and a particular red stone.
Series: Fullmetal Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Quae for suggesting this idea, and others for supporting it ~  
> Also kudos to Torr for posting the original question that snowballed into this.

The blood stains red on the floor tonight  
Not a human to be seen  
A bubble of isolation  
But I don't think I'm the queen

The souls are howling with this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't go outside, Truth, it knows I've tried  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
The things that I did - they always have to be  
Concealed, revealed, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let me go, let me go  
Can't hold me back anymore  
Let me go, let me go  
From this container I abhor

I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
They can't do nothing 'bout it anyway

* * *

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the sins that once pulled me down can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I’m freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~

Let me go, let me go  
I control the wind and sky  
Let me go, let me go  
Time to kiss the Flask goodbye  
Here I stand and here I stay  
Let the storm rage on~  
  


* * *

My power takes it all; I choose to stand alone  
My souls are piercing bodies, tearing flesh and breaking bone  
And one thought crystallizes like a blood-red stone...  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past

Let me go, let me go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let me go, let me go  
That container, now, is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on~

They can't do nothing 'bout it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed: Am I a Disney character now!? (insert 'Edward is a Disney princess confirmed' meme here)


End file.
